Ep. 36: A 6000-Year Grudge...
A 6000-Year Grudge... is the thirty-sixth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the fifth part of the story of Peacock Buddha Kujaku. Synopsis Daigo and the Dairanger are lured to the location where the Sacred Peacock's Tear may be found for Kujaku, only to learn more about the truth between her and Gara. Plot A recap of Kujaku's story is shown. Her vendetta with Gara and how her health is deteriorating. A mountain climber stumbles off a cliff to an area full of flowers and is attacked by a bright peacock. He is soon interviewed by the media during a press conference. Meanwhile, the Dairanger are eating at Ryou's restaurant and watching the man relay his story about a peacock. Daigo wants to go but Ryou stops him. Gorma Count Kaleidoscope is chanting in front of candles in a cave. Gara comes inside, he stands to greet her. He shows her that Kujaku is nearby. Kujaku reaches the flowers the man landed on previously and is wrangled in by vines. F;pwers threaten her with teeth. Daigo arrives, breaks the vines and saves her. The other Dairanger gather with Kujaku. She tells them that she has found the Peacock's Tears, that has great rejuvenating powers. Daigo tells her he will help her. Master Kaku mediates and feels the Gorma's energy. The Dairanger wearily walk around the forest and are attack by flying branches. The six are attacked by Gara. She sends the Cotporto towards them. The Dairanger transform. Kujaku duels Gara but Kujaku falls and Daigo blocks an attack meant for Kujaku. Gara still has the scar she received when she saved Kujaku when they were children. She retreats. At night around the campfire Kujaku finally explains at last what the scar is about. They were very good friends. Gara was of the Dai Tribe. Some men were constructing a building and blocks accidentally fell. Gara protected Kujaku from the boulders. As a result, Gata gets the nasty scar. Kujaku devoted herself to the art of Peacock Buddha to obtain the Peacock's Tears to heal Gara. Many years had passed and she finally became a devoted buddha student. But unfortunately, she had been gone for a long time and Gara had become a Gorma. The Dairanger walk towards a quarry the next day. Boulders fall down the hill hitting them. They run for cover. Kujaku is shocked to see yet another peacock feather fall off her and to be brown. Master Kaku is mediating heavily and large aura protrudes. Count Kaleidoscope chants as well, at the same time. He makes the boulders disappear with his power. Master Kaku surprises them when he appears in front of them. He explains of the dark energy coming from Count Kaleidoscope. Daigo then notices that Kujaku has disappeared. Kujaku wakes up in a dark cave. On a boulder, a item magically appears. Kujaku believes she has found the Peacock's Tears. It opens, Daigo runs in and tosses it. She is shocked but it becomes a skull with a snake in it. The snake slithers away. The others join them and they shout for the Gorma to appear, so he does. Count Kaleidoscope attacks them so the cave starts caving in. The Dairanger and Kujaku concentrate their energies and steady the cave. They then shine with aura energy. Count Kaleidoscope is hit and ends up on the shore of the beach outside the cave. The six come out of the cave and confront him. Gara appears. Gara shows them the scar on her face. She tells them of how children didn't want to play with her. Kujaku feels sorry. Gara attacks them and Count Kaleidoscope faces them, so the five transform once again. Daigo wipes the floor with the monster and summons an illusion of Kujaku riding a bike. They defeat him with the Super Chi-Power Bazooka. He then grows giant and is killed by Dairen'oh. Kujaku confesses to Daigo that she is dying due to the pollution. Daigo embraces her. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Kujaku(Child): *Gara(Child): *Mountain Climber: *Reporter: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger *The mountain climber who is rescued by the peacock mirage is portrayed by Yoshihiro Fukuda, who would later portray Minoru Uesugi/Green Racer in Gekisou Sentai Carranger. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes